megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X: Corrupted
Mega Man X: Corrupted is an unofficial, fan-made game by John K. Bacchus (also known as JKB) coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop. The game is modeled after the MMX series' features and gameplay, in the graphic style of the SNES Mega Man X games, with a non-linear open world environment, and skill trees to enhance characters and weapons. Story Very little has been revealed about the story, though JKB has confirmed that the game will take place as an alternate time line after Mega Man X5, thus Axl will not make an appearance. Features * Graphics made to mimic the style the Super Nintendo Mega Man X games, using all new tile-sets and enemies. * The game's soundtrack is composed by Dominic Ninmark and is made to give the same feel as the SNES games but with a remixed touch. * X and Zero are both playable characters, with X relying entirely on his X-Buster and Zero on his Z-Saber. You can switch between X and Zero once you begin the main game. * The game takes place on a huge world map rather than in stages. ** Certain areas will unavailable to the player with their starting equipment, much like a Metroidvania https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10. * It features an elaborate skill system for upgrading character abilities and weapons. *Zero will have a special combo system, allowing him to easily string together attacks. **It seems that Zero has hidden arts when certain skills are used together (i.e. Crystal Gaizer) * Much like a standard Mega Man X game, this one features upgrade capsules, hidden heart tanks, ride armors, and mini-bosses. * This game builds on the ability in Mega Man X8 to mix armor parts with this game's Phoenix and Hydra armors for X, whose pieces can be equipped and used immediately as they are found. It also features the Ultimate Armor, a separate armor used in X's intro stage. ** Zero will have the ability to choose between his traditional "Black Armor", or the special "Viral Armor". He can not swap armors, picking one will make the other uncollectible. * Inspired by the original Mega Man X title, terrain on the world map will be altered when certain bosses are defeated. * Multiple levels of difficulty for challenge-seekers. * Instead of, "sitting in their boss room waiting to be killed", bosses will have their own missions that they will complete if the player hasn't stopped them, making the game harder.https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10 * Fullscreen mode. https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/604845002915876?stream_ref=10 * Multiple Endings. ''Characters '''Playable characters' X - X is a Maverick Hunter who fought alongside his partner Zero in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Mavericks. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he was eventually promoted to S-Class. After the events of the Eurasia Incident and the death of his best friend X is still fighting the Maverick Threat in order to maintain order in this world. In Mega Man X : Corrupted he is an all-round Hunter who can attack enemies at long range. He is equipped with his X-Buster, his main weapon of choice. Zero - A high ranking Maverick Hunter and a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners like X. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. After the Eurasia Incident and the defeat of Sigma, Zero's broken remains are nowhere to be found and his fate remains unknown. In Mega Man X : Corrupted ''he is a powerful Hunter who can slash enemies at close range. He uses his Z-Saber, his favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with in order to to execute powerful close-range attacks. '''Other Characters' Signas - The leader of the Maverick Hunters remains the one who commands every Maverick Hunter mission. He is known for his ability to handle things professionally, always remaining cool in tough situations and never letting emotion destroy his ability to find the best strategy. Alia - She is a Reploid that works as an Operator, Navigator, and Computer Specialist of the Maverick Hunters. She briefs X and Zero about their missions and guides them through the areas, giving information about the objectives, recent developments, and spotted Mavericks. Douglas - He is the engineer/mechanic for the Maverick Hunters. He is optimistic, but not naive. When situations confront him, he shows confidence in the best-case scenario, but when things go wrong he's not blind to them. Bosses Eight Mavericks 'Other Bosses' *Strike *'???' Gallery Milodon-0.png|Warfare Milodon Scorpio-0.png|Sparkling Scorpio Rafflar-0.png|Crystal Rafflar Puffer-0.png|Plasma Puffer Strike-0.png|Strike - One of the Game's Antagonists ForceStarFish.png|Force Starfish Vulpex-UncleKac.png|Warp Vulpex Hoatzin-0.png|Hurricane Hoatzin NMosquito.png|Neurohack Mosquito Special Techniques / Weapons Zero's Techniques * Homing Kick - Special technique learnt after defeating Warfare Milodon. Zero performs a descending diagonal kick that does explosive-type damage upon contact and resets air movement. It costs 10 energy and it's performed by using the Special Key while mid-air. * Dentenseki (電天刺) ''- Upon defeating Sparkling Scorpio, Zero is granted the ability to do an electric-based projectile attack. Zero will hold the Z-Saber upwards releasing electricity bolts that will go towards the sky and upon reaching the ceiling will split in two directions and will travel left and right along the ceiling. The longer this attack is maintained, the more Saber Energy it drains. * ''Suishōzan (水晶斬) ''- An addition to Zero's triple slash learned by defeating Crystal Rafflar. It gives Zero an fourth slash that will create a row of crystals on the ground that do damage and can block certain enemy attacks. It also makes Zero's Saber pink during the fourth slash. * ''Chōjin (跳刃) ''- Special technique that is executed while dashing. It is learned by defeating Plasma Puffer. While dashing, Zero will perform a quick saber slash that will send a wave slash that will go the direction he is facing until it hits an enemy or a wall. If it hits a wall the wave slash will bounce and go flying in another direction. * ''Ryokuhaken (力破拳) ''- Technique learnt after defeating Force Starfish. A powerful ground punch that can break enemy armor and other hard materials. It can be performed on ground and while mid-air. * ''Jikūgeki (時空撃) ''- A very strategic move that allows Zero to evade an attack fading from sight and instantly teleporting behind the attacker doing minor damage. Can only be used if Zero is about to be struck by an attack, making the ability a counter-attack. Special technique learnt after defeating Warp Vulpex. * ''Hurricane Scythe '- ''Special technique gained after defeating Hurricane Hoatzin. A coverage move where Zero spins releasing projectiles. It costs 5 energy, does razor type damage, and the input is Up + A. * '''Geneijin (幻影陣) - Giga Attack acquired after defeating Neurohack Mosquito. Giga Move that will create afterimages of Zero that mimic his movement, each one of them attacking where he does. Replaced Skills * Shippūzan (疾風斬) ''- Special technique gained after defeating Hurricane Hoatzin. A chargeable saber slash that can blow away moving targets at a distance. This skill has been replaced for the Hurricane Scythe. * ''Sensōtan (戦争炎) ''- Defeating Warfare Milodon grants Zero the ability to do a mid-air fire slash in a 180° arc that goes upwards or downwards. The slash launches two fire spheres that leave fire trails upon contacting the ground. X's Weapons * ''Homing Missiles ''- Special Weapon obtained after defeating Warfare Milodon. A pair of homing missiles that seek out the nearest enemy. If there or no enemies nearby, the weapon will simply fly in a straight line. * ''EMP Spark - A ball of electricity that runs across walls and ceilings and can be detonated to send lightning bolts. Acquired after defeating Sparkling Scorpio. * Crystal Bomb - Defeating Crystal Rafflar grants X the ability to create a Crystal Bomb. If it hits a wall or an enemy it will create a row of crystals that erupt from the ground, damaging enemies that step on them, or reflect certain enemy projectiles. * Plasma Bouncer ''- Special Weapon obtained by defeating Plasma Puffer. X shoots 3 plasma bolts that travel up-forwards, forwards, and down-forwards respectively. The shots also reflect off walls. * ''Force Breaker - A powerful Armor-Piercing Blast that does very high amounts of damage. The blast also pushes X back a little bit after firing it. Obtained after defeating Force Starfish. * Warp Vortex '' - Special Weapon acquired after defeating Warp Vulpex. X shoots an vortex that travels in a straight line until it hits an enemy, sucking in projectiles in it's path. If it hits an enemy, it will damage it and the vortex will remain stationary. * ''Cyclone Razor - A wind-type razor attack that spins around X two times damaging enemies near him before ascending up. Gained after defeating Hurricane Hoatzin. * Neuro Spike ''- Special Weapon gained after defeating Neurohack Mosquito. An projectile that travels in a straight line, hacking the first enemy hit. The hacked enemy will not damage X, but will instead fight alongside him for a short period of time. '''Gallery HomingKick-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Homing Kick'' Dentenseki-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Dentenseki'' Shuishozan-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Suishōzan'' Chojin-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Chōjin'' Ryokuhaken-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Ryokuhaken'' Jikugeki-Kac.png|''Zero executing Jikūgeki'' HurricaneScythe-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Hurricane Scythe'' Genejin-UncleKac.png|''Zero executing Geneijin'' Missiles.png|''X using Homing Missiles'' EMP2.png|''X using EMP Spark'' Crystal.png|''X using Crystal Bomb'' Plasma.png|''X using Plasma Bouncer'' Breaker.png|''X using Force Breaker'' Vortex.png|''X using Warp Vortex'' Razor.png|''X using Cyclone Razor'' NeuroSpike.png|''X using Neuro Spike Zero2-1.png|''Zero executing Shippūzan - skill replaced by Hurricane Scythe'' Sensotan.png|''Zero executing Sensōtan - skill replaced by Homing Kick'' Crystal Gaizer.PNG|''Zero executing the hidden art Crystal Gaizer; the combination of Suishōzan and 'Ryokuhaken' The Final Four Effect Unlike standard MM and MMX titles with boss selection, the game uses an open world similar to the ones in some MMZ or ZX games. After completing the intro stage, you start in the hunter base and have your missions to stop the eight mavericks, but with your current equipment you can only reach three. Upon each of their defeat either you gain a weapon that allows you to travel somewhere new, or the maverick's destruction causes something to change in the world and grant new places to explore. Examples of such would be Force Starfish, who gives you a weapon that can break hard blocks and crystals, and Sparkling Scorpio, who relinquishes his energy back to the power plant so all its devices can function. There world is non-linear and many paths are dependant on the defeat of certain bosses. The MMX:C Mavericks don't just wait in their boss room for you to come kill them.They have agendas, and they want to make your life miserable. Each and every maverick has a mission they're on for the first half of the game, and if you don't go after them, they succeed in carrying it out. One example is Warfare Milodon, who has taken over the weapons factory for the purpose of creating new and powerful mechaniloids for his force, and if he's not one of the first four bosses you defeat, he completes his research and elite enemies start appearing in the world, and Milodon himself gains a powerful new attack. This is the case for all of the last four mavericks remaining, and all have some effect that makes the world harder and their boss fight harder. The Final Four Effects are : * Warfare Milodon - Upgrades the standard enemies, making them stronger and giving them a red paint job similar to Milodon's. Certain enemies also get new special attacks. * Sparkling Scorpio - Adds the black out effect on certain areas from some of the stages, reducing visibility. Certain Buster projectiles can produce a light source for a very short amount of time. * Crystal Rafflar - Creates crystal vines on certain stages, restricting the player's movement. Some vines also include insta-death spikes. * Plasma Puffer - Corrupts some of the enemies, making them drop poisonous LE/WE/1-UP after they explode. If the player picks up one of the poisonous capsules his LE/WE/Lives will be reduced. The poisonous capsules can also be destroyed by shooting/slashing them. * Force Starfish - Upgrades the Mini-bosses (and the Sentinel enemy), making them stronger, upgrading their attacks or even giving them new ones. They also receive a golden-yellow paint job, similar to that of Starfish's. * Warp Vulpex - Creates a vortex in certain areas of the map, that will spawn random elite enemies. * Hurricane Hoatzin - Creates a storm effect on some of the map's areas that pushes the player back when moving. It also spawns a new type of enemy across the map - The Storm Balloon. * Neurohack Mosquito - Spreads infectious mosquitoes everywhere on the map that will infect a random enemy on sight, increasing his reaction time, health, and damage. Gallery MilodonFinalF.png|Enemy upgraded by Warfare Milodon's FF Effect ScorpioFF1.png|Sparkling Scorpio's FF Effect in Neurohack Mosquito's Stage RafflarFF1.png|Crystal Rafflar's FF Effect creating a crystal spiked vine PufferFF1.png|A poisonous LE Capsule created by Plasma Puffer's FF Effect StarFishFF1.png|RT-MK2 affected by Force Starfish's FF Effect VulpexFF.png|An elite enemy spawned by Warp Vulpex's FF Effect HoatzinFF1.png|The Storm Effect created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect HoatzinFF3.png|The Storm Balloon enemy created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect MosquitoFF2.png|An enemy infected by Neurohack Mosquito's FF Effect X's Armors 'Ultimate Armor - X kept this armor after the events of X5 and uses it during his intro stage, but loses it later on. This armor cannot be mixed with others. Ultimate Armor specs: *'Helmet': Halves the WE cost used for Special Weapon. *'Arms': Grants the Powerful Plasma Shot as the 3rd charge. * Body: Allows X to use the Nova Strike Giga Attack. This version of the Nova Strike behaves like it's X8 counterpart, in which it does use a energy meter, but the energy recharges extremely quickly. When damaged, X will no longer suffer knockback and won't be stunned for as long as he normally is and all damage taken is reduced by 1. * Legs: Grants the ability to hover mid-air. Mid-air hovering time is decreased if X moves. Phoenix Armor - Fire-attribute armor. Designed for maximum offensive power in any situation and allows X to walk on lava/fire without taking damage. Parts can be mixed with the Hydra Armor for bonus effects or used stricly with parts of the same set for stronger abilities, assuming you have the necessary upgrades to do so. Phoenix Armor specs: *'Helmet': Scavenger - Have a chance to drop a item that gives health and weapon energy. When wearing the full set, the item recovers additional energy. *'Arms': Phoenix Buster - Shoots out projectiles that split into smaller homing projectiles upon impact. When wearing the full set the attacks deal more damage and home in more accurately, on top of being slightly larger. *'Body': Focus Charge - Shoots level 1 charged shots as default when at half health or below. When wearing the full set, level 2 charged shots are available as default when health is very low. *'Legs': Flame Dash - Increased dash speed and creates a flame trail when dashing on ground. When wearing the full set, dash speed and distance is increased. *'Giga Attack: Scorched Core' - X activates a state that damages enemies by proximity as he is engulfed in flames until the bar runs out. Hydra Armor - Water-attribute armor. Offers new strategic approaches to situations and gives X enhanced underwater mobility. Parts can be mixed with the Phoenix Armor or used with other parts of the same set for the same effects listed in the above section. Hydra Armor specs: *'Helmet: Hydra Helmet '- Increased recovery rate and draws in items. When wearing the full set, attracted items can go through walls. *'Arms': Hydra Buster - Fast 2-projectile Spread Shot that can go through walls. When wearing the full set, X can fire 3 projectiles with each shot. *'Body': Bubble Shield - Guards X by pushing enemies away. Also reduces enemy touch damage by 1. When wearing the full set, knockback to enemies is increased. *'Legs': Hydro Jump - Allows X to launch himself in the air, his jumping height being massively increased, on top of being maneuverable. This part also increases X's underwater mobility. When wearing the full set, the Hydro Jump has increased height and even faster underwater mobility. *'Giga Attack: Hydra Storm '- X releases Twin Hydras from his hands that home in on and damage enemies until time wears out. [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/First_Armor Light Armor] - X's Armor from the first Mega Man X Game. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. It functions almost the same as it did in the first game. This armor cannot be mixed with others. Light Armor specs: *'Helmet: Light Helmet '- X can break various rocks and other materials with the helmet. *'Arms': Spiral Crush Buster - X's 3rd Charge Level fires 3 powerful pink-colored spiralling shots that can't be reflected. *'Body': Light Chest - Reduces all damage received by 1. *'Legs': Dash Program - Gives X the ability to dash. *'Giga Attack: Hadouken' - It is planned for X to be able to use this trademarked skill. Corrupted Ultimate Armor - Upgraded variant of X's regular Ultimate Armor, received after certain events related to the boss Strike. Functions almost identically to the regular Ultimate Armor, minus a few visual changes and functions. Once acquired, this armor cannot be unequipped. Corrupted Ultimate Armor specs: * Helmet: Supposedly'' functions the same way as the Ultimate Armor's helmet part. *'Arms': Grants a modified pink version of the plasma shot as the 3rd charge. This plasma shot leaves pink orbs that damage enemies overtime, regardless of whether or not the shot has hit an enemy. It also possesses Shot Eraser. *'Body': Grants a modified pink version of the Nova Strike. This new attack uses only half the amount of energy the regular Nova Strike uses, allowing X to use it twice in a row before recharging. You can change directions in-between attacks. *'Legs': Functions the same way as the Ultimate Armor's legs part, but features vertical and diagonal hovering. MMXC Nova Strike.png|Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike MMXC PlasmaShot.png|Ultimate Armor's Plasma Shot MMXC UA'sDefenceStance.png|Ultimate Armor's Shock Buffer MMXC PDrop.png|Phoenix's Special Item Drop MMXC Phoenix Buster.png|Phoenix's Homing Buster Shot MMXC Phoenix Chest.png|Phoenix's Focus Charge MMXC Phoenix Dash.png|Phoenix's Flame Dash MMXC Hydra Pull.png|Hydra's Item Attraction MMXC Hydra Buster.png|Hydra's Spread Buster Shot MMXC Bubble Shield.png|Hydra's Bubble Shield MMXC Hydra Jump.png|Hydra's Hydra Jump MMXC Spiral Crush.png|Light Armor's Spiral Crush Buster Corruptedultimateplasmashot.PNG|''Corrupted Ultimate's Plasma Shot leaving behind an orb Corruptedultimatenovastrike.PNG|''Corrupted Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike'' Hadouken.PNG|''X in the Light armor using the Shinku Hadoken'' Hadouken2.PNG|''The base Hadoken from the Light Armor'' Zero's Armors Black Zero - Hidden armor that grants Zero moves and abilities from previous games. Black Armor specs: *'Mikazukizan (C-Sword)': Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. Zero ''will perform a circular slash with his Z-Saber, creating a large, yellow energy crescent in the direction he is facing. *'Hisuishou (F-Splasher): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. ''Zero's air dash will automatically generate an ice-element barrier that damages enemies upon contact. *'Denjin (E-Blade): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. Zero ''will jump up diagonally with an electrified Z-Saber blade that leaves streams of electricity behind. *'Messenkou (C-Flasher): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. ''Zero punches the ground, sending out nine violet energy projectiles in different directions.. *'Z-Saber Extend: Zero's Z-Saber can reach out a little further than normal. Slash out and you'll notice the small yellow beam extension. *'Shock Buffer': When damaged, Zero will no longer suffer knockback and won't be stunned for as long as he normally is. *'Unlimited dash length' and the ability to turn around while dashing. Viral Zero - Armor that can be acquired through certain events. Its abilities are varied. Viral Armor specs: *'Jumper': Jump height slightly increased. *'Viral Last Stand': Zero can only die when he is at 1 HP (does not work on instant death). *'Viral Infection': Infects enemies with regular attacks and on contact dealing damage over time. *'Viral Phase': When idle for a short amount of time, Zero becomes invulnerable to all attacks. *'Viral Overdrive': Energy burst that overfills the saber energy. '''' Gallery C-Sword.png|Black Zero's Mikazukizan F-Splasher.png|Black Zero's Hisuishou Denjin.png|Black Zero's Denjin Messenkou.png|Black Zero's Messenkou SaberExtend.png|Black Zero's Saber Extender Viral Infection.png|Viral Zero's Viral Infection Viral Phase.png|Viral Zero's Viral Phase MMX VIRAL.png|Viral Zero's Viral Overdrive Notes: * The part mixing system does not work for Zero's armors. Also, after acquired, Zero's armors are permanent, they cannot be removed. Game FAQ * This is a fan game; * The game is coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop; * There is no release date or estimated release date/year; * There is no way I can tell how much of the game is done; * There won't be a Demo; * Axl won't be in the game; * Vile won't be in the game; * Won't be telling anything about the story, besides being set after X5; * I won't be adding anymore armors; * Zero will not have a Buster; * X will not have a Saber move; * No Multiplayer mode; * Metroidvania game style, open world; * Game will be FREE of charge; * Computer only (No console no mobile); * Runs on any desktop or laptop that can run flash; * Will not run on any handheld devices including tablets; * This is not a ROM and will never be; * This will not be ported to any handheld or console; * Configurable controls; * Controller support; * Resolution yet to be determined but the minimum is 320x240; * Game will be in English. No other languages planned for now; * Game code will not be open source. External links *Official site *Official Facebook page *Dedicated Fansite (not operated by the MMXC team) *Gameplay videos on Youtube *Soundtrack previews on Youtube References Category:Fan games Category:Mega Man X fan games